


[Podfic] The Pleasure of that Madness by BlackEyedGirl

by fire_juggler



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry Sex, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Characters with History, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shakespearean references, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pleasure of that Madness by BlackEyedGirl read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Occasionally Artie wakes the monster in the cage. This isn't much like Romeo and Juliet at all, but there is history, and some days that is enough. Diverts from canon approximately 6mins before the end of S1.</p><p><b>Regarding the warnings:</b> While I don't believe this is dubcon, I should note that one of the parties is canonically in sci-fi plot-device prison. So while he's consenting to the sexual activity, he is semi-lawfully imprisoned at the time - be careful if that's likely to squick you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Pleasure of that Madness by BlackEyedGirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pleasure of that Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63371) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Thank you to BlackEyedGirl for giving blanket permission to podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:18:52 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_pleasure_of_that_madness_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 18.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_pleasure_of_that_madness_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.6 MB

  
---|---


End file.
